Usuario:Darkuss99
Lalala~ Déja de tocarme D=< Sobre Mí~ Hola,soy Darky Yokune Lady Yokune para tí,escoria (?) y no sé qué decir... o3o... Tengo 11 años y vivo en España en Asturias , mi gusta el anime,toooooodo tipo de anime,algunos que me gustan (no están en órden) Rozen Maiden,Higurashi naku koro no,Shakugan no Shana,B★RS (Black ★ Rock Shooter) ect, Y mi gusta el gore :33 (Higurashi es gore y mola *u*). Vocaloid también me gusta muucho (También lol Utauloid me gustam) y mis preferidos son;Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.png Archivo:Miku_Zatsune_Icon.png Archivo:Haku_icon.gif Archivo:Meiko_icon.png, Archivo:Yokune_ruko_icon.png Archivo:Teto_icon.gif Archivo:Lina_icon.png Archivo:Akat_Icon.png , y hay muuuuuchos más que me gustan o3o... La verdad no me gustas muchos Vocaloid/Utau hombres ewe,sólo Akaito y algo Len (NO E SLO QUE PIENSAS Archivo:D8.png ) . Bueno,aquí conocí a mi otroyo y en otro lugar a Una de mis mejores amigas y mascota de 30 metros que se come a mis parines y a mis preseas :3 y espero que pronto venga nueva NUEVA gente a la wiki,y ojalá todos nos lo pasemos muuuuuuuuuy bien aquí x3 . Se despide BRS ~ Archivo:Black_Rock_Shooter_Icon.gif ~ Pegunta:¿Qué es un MHHunter?~ Un MH (Monster Hunter) es un cazador de bichos drogados de colorines llamados King que cantan desnudate (?) monstruos como su propio nombre indica o3o . Sólo los mejores MH pueden terminar con el Lizacrus come mazos (?) , es una presa fuerte y escasa, que se come a mis marines pensando que son Axel's y los viola casi cualquier cosa ... lol Mis motes y sus orígenes~ Darky : Darkuss dejó de gustarme ewe, Darky es más informal o3o BITCHEEEEEEEEE 8D : By Liza ewe, no sé cómo salió pero bueno ED MANITA 8D : By Sui, soy su manita c: Meta-Chan: By Kirby-Chan , o Sapphy :3, soy Mk, soy un travesti lol Yami: De Sui también lol, por la novela de Hikatokage no Rakuen lol Y no me acuerdo de más o3oUU Estado de Ánimo~ Archivo:Avatar de Elizabeth Asombrada.gif YAY SÉ SPRITEAR MEDIANAMENTE BIEN *WWWW* Amigos Archivo:La.gif~ |} Mi Firma 83~ Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ Eso es lo que quiero poner pero no puedo T^T вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ Espero que me deje poner eso c: αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png~ Mi nueva firma on mi UTAUloid :3 ☆ Kιяву αη∂ Mєтα Kηιgнт ☆ ~ Yay o3o ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк ~ A ver si me deja poner eso xD Mis cositas o3o~ Oc's~ Elizabeth & Celia & Shiro Novelas~ De Pokémon~ MM~ White or Black Hikatokage no Rakuen con [[Usuario:TheSpriteSui|Sui] c:] Trainer~ Teselia's Travel De otra cosa~ Monster Hunter Dex~ ~ Región~ ~ Mis Metas~ *Tener 100 ediciones Hecho Comentario:No creo que me diera cuentra lol ??-??-11 *Tener 500 ediciones Hecho Comentario:Costó un poco seguramente, lol ??-??-11 *Tener 1.000 eidciones Hecho Comentario: YAY Archivo:La.gif 25-2-12 *Terminar a Elizabeth (ya casi Archivo:La.gif) *Escribir una novela con éxito (... 8D (?)) *Terminar una novela (nu sé nu sé xD) *Ser conocida -lol, :3- (NPI xD) *Hacer un sprite de Kirby Hecho Comentario:Archivo:La.gif WIII 8D 20-2-12 *Hacer un Sprite de Meta Knight Hecho Comentario: Archivo:La.gif 8DD 22-2-12 SubPáginas~ Mis Personajes x3 Pueso, Ruko Nagato Elizabeth Cintia x33 Amigitos :3 Abandonada c: Mi Galería :3 Pues, mis sprites y mis imágenes .u. , también imágenes que me gustan .u. Firma a un MH auténtica ò3ó~ Quiero ver firmas, tú decides o3o, katana o firma вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 20:04 9 ene 2012 (UTC) ---- Lo de antes pero... NO HAY PEROS FIRMAR αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 17:53 22 ene 2012 (UTC) ---- YAY YAY YAY YAAAAAAAAY Archivo:La.gif Meta-Chan quere firmas :3 ☆ Kιяву αη∂ Mєтα Kηιgнт ☆ 12:30 25 feb 2012 (UTC) *Firmo~~x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 18:24 20 dic 2011 (UTC) *Y yo!!!!! Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 20:07 20 dic 2011 (UTC) *Te conozco de PE Nazo (firma en construcion) *Bien más firmas pliz Archivo:Cara_tierna.png ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 19:35 24 dic 2011 (UTC) *¡FIRMA VAAAAAA! ¿Quieres conocerme? ¿O decirme algo? 13:08 25 dic 2011 (UTC) *Holaaa Archivo:Linda_MM_mejorado.pngFeliz año!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 21:12 31 dic 2011 (UTC) 13:55 1 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firmar >83 Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 21:15 3 ene 2012 (UTC) *naneninonuna (?) Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 16:55 4 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firma nueva Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gifIs time for sing power... Archivo:Cara_de_Reshiram_by_Poke_diamond.png 14:59 18 ene 2012 (UTC) *Sigan firmando aún que mi firma no se vea, icon y estrellita O3O вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 11:02 21 ene 2012 (UTC) *GUSTTAVO LIMA E VOCE D8< (?) Archivo:Reshiram_icon.pngуσωαηє нαкυArchivo:Haku_icon.gifℓα нιנα ∂є вℓαη¢σArchivo:Arceus_icon.png 21:25 1 feb 2012 (UTC) *Yo firmo otra vez c: Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 17:11 11 feb 2012 (UTC) *El Archivo:Reuniclus_icon.png es Selula? owo LOL <33 αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 21:02 11 feb 2012 (UTC) *Es posible (?) Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 21:09 11 feb 2012 (UTC) *le quita la katana*Amenaza a Arceus pero no a mi :3 [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 19:26 12 feb 2012 (UTC) *KATANA MÍA DD8< y lo de Selula lol αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 13:22 13 feb 2012 (UTC) *Yo firmo con mi firma fea ._. Ya me conoces :3 Respondeme! *Yay lol, Zatsu tu firma no es fea o3o ☆ Kιяву αη∂ Mєтα Kηιgнт ☆ 12:30 25 feb 2012 (UTC)